


Noční bouře

by Santinan_Black



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Angst, F/M, Fae Magic, King & Queen - Freeform, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Byla to jedna z mnoha nočních srpnových bouřek a ona při ní nemohla spát.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Kudos: 3





	Noční bouře

Byla to jedna z těch mnoha nocí v srpnu, kdy venku řádila bouřka a ona nemohla spát. Po dlouhých minutách, kdy se v posteli převalovala ze strany na stranu, to vzdala. Přešla k oknu a zahleděla se ven do temnoty, kterou čas od času prořízlo světlo blesku. Nemohla si pomoci a po malém zaváhání otevřela okno a zhluboka se nadechla nočního vzduchu. Vzduch byl cítit po dešti, ozónu a ještě něčem dalším... Nedokázala říct, co to bylo, ale přišlo jí to povědomé. Vítr si hrál s jejími vlasy a vehnal jí je do tváře, ale ona se tomu jen usmála. Něco na téhle konkrétní bouřce ji uklidňovalo a ve stejném okamžiku to působilo, že se cítila nejistě. Opět se zhluboka nadechla a prostě tam jen tak stála v okně. Bouře ozařovala její drobnou postavu, jako svatozář. V těch okamžicích vypadala, jako jedna z fae. Někde zahoukala sova a jí se nad tím zvukem sevřelo srdce. Náhle se zachvěla a po několika vteřinách se rozhodla zavřít okno a vrátit se zpátky do svojí studené postele.

Konečně usnula. Jako obvykle, když snila se jí zdál jeden konkrétní sen. Tento sen, který ji pronásledoval se opakoval od jejích patnácti let, avšak za minulý rok se stal častějším, než kdy předtím. Byl to sen o muži s bledou kůží, plavými vlasy, ostře řezanými lícními kostmi a s neobyčejnýma očima. Byl to ten druh muže, který není jen pohledný, ale má i bystrou a složitou mysl. Nenáviděla ten sen, protože pro ni byl připomínkou toho, že nad ním vyhrála. Ano, vyhrála nad ním, ale v tom samém okamžiku zároveň prohrála. A byla to všechno její vina, protože tehdy byla pouhým dítětem, které nedokázalo správně pochopit jeho nabídku. Někdy s ním ve svých snech mluvila, někdy byli na maškarním plese, jako tehdy, když snědla tu otrávenou broskev a někdy se ho nemohla ani dotknout a to i navzdory faktu, že stál přímo po jejím boku. Ty sny byly vskutku frustrující. Tahle noc začala, jako každá jiná, avšak s jednou drobnou odlišností. Této noci to totiž bylo poprvé, kdy skoro neslyšně, i když dost hlasitě, aby to přitáhlo jeho pozornost, ze spánku zamumlala jeho jméno. Konečně, pomyslel si s úlevou. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, kdy mohl vstoupit do jejího bytu a to jen díky tomu, že jeho jméno vyslovila nahlas ve skutečném světě a ne jenom ve světě snů. Byla to jeho šance a on ji nehodlal promarnit.

Stál v její ložnici bez toho, že by se pohnul nebo jen vydal nějaký zvuk. Sledoval ji, jak spí. Připadala mu nádherná. Vyrostla v opravdovou krásku, pomyslel si. Nakonec bylo dobře, že na ni musel počkat. Udělal těch několik málo kroků k její posteli a klekl si vedle ní. Prostě ji jen sledoval a přemýšlel, jak ji vzbudí. Natáhl k ní ruku a odhrnul jí z tváře vlasy. Lehce se zavrtěla a tiše zasténala.  
„Jarethe,“ zamumlala znovu. Něžně se usmál. Když se natáhl po její ruce, tak před ním ucukla a opět zamumlala ze spánku. „Jarethe, ne! Jdi pryč!“ vykřikla nahlas, a pak se probudila. Měla podivný pocit, že tam není sama, ale když se rozhlédla po ložnici, tak nikoho neviděla. Promnula si oči a snažila se vzpomenout si na svůj sen. Bylo to však zbytečné. Jako obvykle to nefungovalo. Ztěžka si povzdechla a opět vstala z postele.

Bylo to frustrující. Promarnil svou šanci. A ke všemu to možná byla jeho možná vůbec jediná šance. Chtěl do něčeho pořádně praštit. Jeho spící kráska ho totiž poslala pryč bez toho, že by vůbec věděla, že tam byl. Určitým způsobem to bylo zábavné. V duchu oceňoval ten fakt, že ani ve spánku nezapomínala na pravidla. Dlouhými kroky rázoval po své ložnici a pokoušel se vymyslet, jak potlačit vzrůstající touhu. On ji chtěl líbat, starat se o ni a střežit její spánek. Z hrdla se mu vydralo skoro zvířecí zavrčení a on praštil pěstí do zrcadla. Na podlahu dopadly tisíce střepů. Některé z nich byly pokryty jeho krví, ale on to nevnímal. Žádná fyzická bolest nedokázala odstranit tu pronikavou bolest v jeho srdci a duši. Chtěl jenom být s ní. Přál si dotknout se jí. A ve chvíli, kdy na střepy z rozbitého zrcadla dopadla další krev z jeho zranění, tak se kolem něj jeho ložnice zatočila a on se najednou opětovně ocitnul v její ložnici. Byl trochu zmatený, ale bylo mu jedno, jak to zafungovalo. Důležité bylo, že jeho přání se splnilo.

Opět ji pozoroval, jak stála před oknem. Neměla o něm ani nejmenší potuchy.  
„Králi Skřítků, kdepak jsi?“ zamumlala do noci.  
„Přímo tady,“ odpověděl tiše. Okamžitě se otočila na patě. Byl tam. Byl v její ložnici. A ona přitom byla vzhůru. To nebylo skutečné. Nemohlo být.  
„Jsi s-skutečný?“ zakoktala se. Jakmile přikývnul, tak k němu natáhla ruku. Nečekal ani vteřinu a stisknul její ruku ve své. Její malá dlaň se přímo ztrácela v jeho ruce s dlouhými, aristokratickými prsty.  
„Jak?“ zeptala se. Hlas měla nízko posazený a maličko se jí třásl. Hleděla do jeho krásné tváře. Nedokázala uvěřit, že je tady. Po celé té příšerně dlouhé době se její sny staly skutečností.  
„Magie,“ odpověděl jednoduše a udělal směrem k ní několik dalších kroků. Byl nyní tak blízko, že mohla cítit na své tváři jeho horký dech. Sklopila oči a okamžitě si všimla, že jeho ruka je pokrytá krví. Šokem zalapala po dechu při tom pohledu.  
„Co se ti stalo?“ zajíkla se. Na to konto pouze pokrčil rameny.  
„Nic důležitého, jen jsem si rozbil zrcadlo,“ odpověděl bez toho, že by projevil nějaký větší zájem o své zranění.  
„A pak ses tu objevil, je to tak?“ zeptala se ho. Přikývnul a ruku si otřel do kalhot.

Mozek se jí začal okamžitě protáčet a pracovat na plné obrátky. Potřebovala pravdivou odpověď o tom, jak to fungovalo. Odstoupila od něj o několik drobných kroků. Potřebovala trochu prostoru, protože když se dotýkala Krále Skřítků, tak nedokázala přemýšlet.  
„Sarah?“ řekl tiše. Podívala se na něj těma úchvatnýma očima, ale neřekla nic. Měla maličko rozevřené rty a vypadala, jako princezna z nějaké pohádky. Ne, ona již nadále nebyla princeznou, byla totiž královnou, napomenul se v duchu. Na rtech se mu objevil pokřivený úsměv. Zabralo několik dalších minut, než jí konečně došlo, že se tu jednalo o starověkou magii. Krev fae a přání vyřčené z největších hlubin jeho duše. Překvapilo ji to. On si přál tady být, být tady s ní. Muž, který ji pronásledoval ve snech byl tady proto, že to sám chtěl. Prsty si pročísla vlasy a ještě jednou se zhluboka nadechla.  
„To je v pořádku. Jen jsem přemýšlela o tom, jak se stalo, že ses tu objevil. Byla to starodávná magie. Před hodně dlouhou dobou jsem o tom četla. Já...myslela jsem si, že je to jen mýtus nebo pohádka,“ zadrmolila. Naklonil hlavu na stranu a jedním dlouhým hbitým pohybem ji přišpendlil ke zdi.  
„Mýty i pohádky se zakládají na pravdě. A ty to dobře víš, že ano?“ pronesl chraptivě. Sarah na sucho polkla.

Když noční oblohu znovu křižovaly blesky, tak se sklonil dolů a zastavil se jen na vzdálenost dechu před jejími rty. Nedokázala déle čekat, takže mu obtočila paže kolem krku a přitiskla své rty na ty jeho. Chtěl být milý a něžný, ale Sarah uvnitř něj roznítila oheň. Nedokázal se zastavit. Jareth ji přišpendlil ke zdi. Zalapala po dechu, když ucítila za zády hrubou zeď a oči se jí doširoka rozevřely překvapením. Jareth toho využil a vklouznul do jejích horkých úst jazykem. Chutnala jako to nejsladší víno. Jejich jazyky spolu zápasily o dominanci, otíraly se o sebe a zároveň i konejšily. Srdce jí v hrudníku bušilo, jako o závod a v žilách měla oheň. Zasténala, když na svých bocích ucítila jeho ruce. Stáhl jí saténovou košilku a zakryl jí ňadra svýma rukama. Prohnula se v zádech, když ucítila, jak jí bradavky stisknul mezi palci a ukazováčky. Jeho rty sklouzly na její krk a skoro okamžitě naleznul to citlivé místečko přímo za jejím uchem. Ostrými zuby jemně přejížděl po tom místě a ona se pod jeho doteky skoro rozpustila. Nedokázala přemýšlet. Tyčil se nad ní a ona byla v jeho objetí bezbranná. Měla pocit, že tak to je správně. Přejel jí po hrdle zuby a jazykem a zastavil se až v ohbí jejího krku, kde ji kousnul. Udeřilo do ní píchnutí bolesti a ona hlasitě zasténala. „Prosím,“ zašeptala bez dechu. Usmál se do její jemné kůže.  
„Řekni to,“ pronesl chraplavě, když opět tvrdě stisknul její bradavky mezi prsty.  
„Jareth,“ vydechla jméno svého Krále Skřítků. Věnoval jí vědoucí úsměv, než roztrhnul její košilku a nechal ji spadnout na zem. Při této jeho akci maličko zanaříkala. Prsty přejížděla přes Jarethovu košili, která měla rozepnuté horní knoflíčky. Na okamžik se zarazil.  
„Co chceš, moje drahá Sarah?“ zašeptal, než jí znovu kousnul do ušního lalůčku. Zachvěla se očekáváním.  
„Tebe. Vždy jsem chtěla tebe. Budu tě milovat, budu se tě bát a budu dělat, co říkáš,“ pronesla hlubokým zastřeným hlasem plným potlačované touhy, co se nastřádala za všechny ty roky.

Byl tvrdý, jako kámen a jeho penis sebou cukal ve svém vězení z kalhot po tom, co řekla to, co řekla. Nemohl tohle sladké mučení vydržet do nekonečna. Potřeboval dojít uvolnění, co nejdříve to bude možné. Ve spěchu si rozepnul kalhoty. Ztěžka zalapal po dechu, když se jedna z jejích drobných dlaní obtočila kolem jeho penisu a hladila ho od kořene, až po citlivou špičku jeho žaludu. Už nedokázal dál čekat, a tak sáhnul mezi jejich těla a zkušenými prsty jí přejížděl přes klitoris. Vzrušil ji až na samou hranici orgasmu a ona pod jeho doteky sténala a svíjela se, ale ani jednou ji nenechal dojít přes tu tenkou hranu, která by její tělo sevřela v křeči extáze. Sarah měla pocit, že má místo nohou jen třaslavé želé. Vášnivě ji políbil a nechal svůj ukazováček vklouznout do její kundičky. Byla tak horká, vlhká a těsná, že se skoro udělal jen z toho pocitu, jak její těsná kundička obklopuje jeho prst. Jareth do jejích úst zavrčel.

Už nemohl čekat ani o vteřinu déle. Natáhnul se po jejích rukách, zvedl jí je nad hlavu, a tam je přišpendlil jen za pomoci jedné své ruky a díky tomu Sarah musela stát skoro na špičkách. Bylo to tak nečekané, že vyjekla strachem. Opět se mu na rtech objevil ten jeho zvláštní pokřivený úsměv. Miloval její reakce. Směs touhy a strachu byla pro Krále Skřítků vskutku neodolatelnou kombinací. Sarah měla doširoka otevřené oči a on se skoro utápěl v těch smaragdově zelených hlubinách.  
„Jarethe, počkej! Co chceš dělat?“ zajíkla se.  
„Pamatuj a dělej, co říkám. Věř mi, moje Sarah, prostě mi jednou věř,“ řekl hlubokým hlasem stvořeným ke svádění. Přikývla. Sarah byla poněkud nervózní a z toho důvodu se kousala zuby do dolního rtu. A to byla ta příslovečná poslední kapka do jeho poháru trpělivosti. Volnou rukou jí sevřel stehno tak tvrdě, že věděla, že tam zítra ráno bude mít modřiny. „Dej mi nohy kolem pasu, miláčku,“ přikázal tvrdě. A Sarah udělala, co jí řekl. Špička jeho penisu pomalinku vklouzla ke vchodu do její horké a vlhké kundičky. Přitiskl své čelo na její a zahleděl se jí do očí. Ztěžka se nadechla v očekávání věcí příštích. Vniknul do ní jediným plynulým pohybem a její hlasité zasténání bylo více než dost postačující, jako souhlas. Sakra, byla tak těsná, tak horká a skoro cítil, jak kolem jeho ptáka taje a odkapává z ní vzrušení. Vzrušení z něj, z toho, co jí poskytuje jeho tělo a přítomnost. To vědomí samo o sobě málem stačilo. „Ani se nehni,“ nařídil jí znovu. Potřeboval několik vteřin na uklidnění. Toužil po tomhle tak strašně dlouho. Nedokázal uvěřit, že byl konečně v ní. Uvnitř jeho Sarah, jeho Královny.

Sevření na jejích zápěstích ještě zesílilo a on do ní začal přirážet skoro násilně. Jeho drsné a panovačné chování poslalo slastné zachvění přímo do její napjaté kundičky. Hlasitě vykřikla slastí a měla přitom zavřené oči. Jarethova ruka vklouzla bez okolků mezi jejich spojená těla a jeho prsty bez milosti dráždily její klitoris. Chtěl, aby se udělala, jako první. A s jeho několika dalšími přírazy se Sarah prohnula v zádech a projela jí křeč orgasmu tak silného, že měla pocit, jako by z ní nezůstalo nic. Stěny její slastné jeskyňky se hladově sevřely kolem jeho penisu.   
„Jarethe,“ vykřikla nahlas v návalu čiré extáze a s posledním přírazem v ní najednou explodoval. Jeho orgasmus byl skoro tak oslepující, jako ten její. Jareth hrdelně zasténal. Bylo to o dost víc, než od toho očekával. Když jejich srdce konečně zpomalila, tak se donutil vyklouznout z její horké jeskyňky a zvedl si ji do náruče. Sarah mu obtočila vláčné paže kolem krku a nosem se mazlila s jeho krkem. Jemně ji uložil na postel, svléknul si oblečení a lehnul si vedle ní. Hlavou mu spočívala na nyní konečně nahé hrudi. Šťastně si povzdechl a nepřítomně ji hladil po vlasech.

„Budeš tu ještě i ráno?“ zeptala se nejistě hlasem poznamenaným prožitou vášní i obavami. Než odpověděl, tak si ji pevně přitiskl k tělu.   
„Budu. Nemám v úmyslu tě znovu zanechat samotnou. Jsi má, Sarah. Od této chvíle až na věky jsem tvůj Pán.“ Po jeho slovech se zavrtěla.   
„Ale-“ Přerušil ji, než mohla říct cokoliv dalšího.   
„Ne, Sarah. Jsem tvůj Pán. Ukázala jsi mi svou lásku, bála ses mě a dělala jsi, co jsem ti řekl. Bylo to víc, než v co jsem kdy doufal. Miluji tě, moje milá Sarah. Jsi má Královna a já jsem tvým Králem. Od této chvíle až na věky.“ Políbil ji na čelo a Sarah se usmála.  
„Miluji tě, Jarethe. Milovala jsem tě všechny ty roky, ale nedokázala jsem to pochopit, až do této bouřlivé noci.“  
„Teď spi, má Královno,“ nařídil něžně své milované. Odplula do spánku s jemným úsměvem na rtech.


End file.
